


考斯腾衍生角色

by April_lama



Series: 考斯腾衍生 [1]
Category: RPS derivative
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 15:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_lama/pseuds/April_lama
Summary: 考斯腾CP组





	1. 九天星辰

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 九仙×白星，神仙×吹笛人，HE

从前，世间有一只仙子，叫九仙。  
他从宝石蓝渐变到淡绿色的衣裳是众神灵中最漂亮的，住的地方也是神界风景最美的，因此他守护着世间一切最美丽却可望而不可及的事物。  
有一天，九仙闲来无事，便独自下凡。他展开羽翼，凌空飞过一座座乡村，一道道山河大川，飞了不知道多远。  
他感觉到累了，便收起翅膀，倚在一块岩石旁边休息，他正要闭上眼睛的时候，忽然听见一阵笛声。  
九仙赶紧隐身，然后伸着脖子一看究竟。  
笛声越来越近，九仙也看清了吹笛人的样子。  
吹笛人是个十八九岁的少年，拿着的竟是一支用白玉做成的笛子，剔透玲珑、做工精巧，如有神灵雕琢的形态，连少年都是一袭白衣，飘逸如仙。  
九仙不禁开口问道：  
“你的笛子，是玉做的吗？”  
眼前的少年明显吓了一跳，因为他的眼前没有人，却能听到声音。  
九仙赶紧收回法术，让自己显现在对方面前。  
“你吹的曲子，很好听。”  
九仙先由衷赞赏道。  
少年闻言放下了笛子，却也开口问道：  
“你是谁？”  
九仙认为对眼前这个天真无邪的少年没有必要隐瞒，就大方地说出了自己的身份。  
少年明显愣了一下，随后他笑了。  
“你也不像是掌管邪恶的神灵，那我就告诉你我的故事吧。”

经过和少年的交流，九仙知道了少年的名字和身份，以及他的身世。  
少年的名字是白星，今年刚刚二十岁，他不知道自己的父母身在何处，从记事起便跟着师父师母学吹笛子，十八岁成年以后，他离开了师父师母，独身一人。由于出身，不能成为名家，他就靠着向师父学习的功夫一边给平民老百姓吹吹笛子，以此谋生。  
“所以，你就一直一个人？”  
“对，已经两年了。”  
“你一个人，不会寂寞吗？”  
白星看着他：  
“刚开始觉得有点孤独，但是日子久了，也就无所谓了。”  
九仙的心里没来由地一阵酸涩。  
他是仙子，是高高在上的神灵，他从来不会感到悲伤。但是这是第一次，九仙觉得眼前的少年笑容中带着一丝无奈。  
“我来陪着你，好不好？这样你也不会孤独了。”  
白星吃惊地瞪大了眼睛。  
“可是……你是仙子啊。”  
“那也没有关系。”九仙第一次如此坚决地说道。  
“因为我，很喜欢你，还有你吹的曲子。”  
――我想一直听你吹笛子，而且只是为了我而吹笛子。  
眼前衣着华丽的天上仙子，能够如此放低身段来听他一个凡人吹笛子，令白星受宠若惊。  
但眼前的仙子，可能也只是一个毫无心机的单纯的少年。  
于是白星微笑着，伸出他的手。  
“你得做好心理准备，跟着我一起走，可是很累的。”  
“我不怕。”  
九仙也笑着说道。  
――只要在你身边，我就什么也不怕。

后来，他们走过了许多地方。  
而且，当地的人会发现，拿着玉笛吹着动人乐曲的腼腆少年身边，总会有另一个衣着华丽、翩若天仙的少年，在吹笛少年演奏时，他总是会在冰上翩翩起舞，而且他的舞姿举世无双的绝美。  
每到那个时刻，即使冰天雪地的寒冬，都会因为他们而变得充满新生的希望。  
甚至有些时候，他们会一起在黎明前冰冻的湖面上共舞。  
有人说，他们就像是一对亲密无间的爱人。  
直到有一天。  
“白星！白星！”  
九仙兴高采烈地从冰上向白星滑过来。  
“神界那些神灵同意我把你带到神界去了，这样你也可以拥有无限的生命了！”  
白星微笑着，任九仙将他激动地抱在怀中转了几个圈。  
“终于，能和白星永远在一起了。”  
九仙的笑容分外耀眼。  
“白星，那就和我一起回神界去吧！”  
白星顺从地靠在九仙的怀中，手中握着那支玉笛。而九仙展开他的翅膀，他们一起，向苍穹的最高点飞去。


	2. 变装诱惑

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 巴散×探戈，双舞者，HE，有擦边球

最近，冰上酒吧Fancy&Love的扛把子、号称全酒吧第一撩的小王子巴散有点郁闷。  
原因很简单，新来的一个看上去只有十七八岁的男孩子，穿着红色的深V领和黑色紧身裤，正在冰上进行着他的表演，场边呼声甚至还要比他表演时的高，巴散觉得自己的地位有些不稳了。  
明明自己的蓝衣服更好看的，而且眼前的小家伙还不知道成没成年就来酒吧里，有点危险哦。  
好吧其实自己也就刚刚十九岁。  
“巴散，该你了。”  
清澈的声音传入耳朵里，让他回过神来。  
探戈正一脸奇怪地看着他。  
“啊，好。”  
巴散利落地卸下刀套，冰场周围的挡板后面已经围满了形形色色的客人，都不约而同地拿着一些花和酒杯。他灵活地往前滑出去，滑到冰场中央，对着周围的观众抛出一个魅惑十足的笑容。  
人群中已经有年轻的姑娘尖叫起来，探戈也吃惊地瞪大了眼睛。  
巴散在心里默数着，伴随着电吉他的滑音和鼓点，他舒展开四肢，在冰面上舞动起来。  
巴散的节目最吸引人的，就是他放荡不羁的自由气息，令人沉迷其中无法自拔。  
探戈在一旁看得目瞪口呆。  
巴散最后快速的旋转猛然停下，欢呼声四起，他朝探戈挑起了眉毛，嘴角的笑容带着计划得逞似的得意。  
――全都看着我吧。  
他心里有这个高傲的想法。

冰上表演结束后，酒吧的客人全都回到了冰场以外的主厅内，还意犹未尽地讨论着刚才探戈和巴散两人的冰上表演，并各执一词。  
不过身为当事人的巴散和探戈他们却没有理会这些，而是挑了个空位坐下，点了两瓶酒。  
“你能喝酒吗？”巴散戏谑地看着探戈还有点奶气的脸。  
“我成年了！”  
探戈理直气壮地说道。  
“也就刚好十八岁吧？”  
“你也不比我大多少！”  
眼看两个人就年龄的问题要杠上了。  
“先不谈年龄吧。”巴散喝了一口酒。  
“你为什么来这里？这里可不是你这样的人待得下去的地方。”  
“也是没办法啦。”探戈摇摇头。  
“家里快维持不下去了。”  
“那你也不能出卖自己的灵魂啊。”巴散调侃道。  
“那你呢？是纯粹想待在这里？”  
“这可是我家的酒吧。我待在这里也没什么问题，爸妈也不会管我。”  
探戈看着巴散仰头把大半瓶酒咕咚咕咚灌进自己喉咙里，喉结随着他下咽的动作滚动着。  
等等。  
自己脑子里都是些什么啊？  
探戈拼命甩头，想把乱七八糟的东西从脑子里甩出去。  
但巴散看出了探戈的心思，他将酒瓶往桌上一放，朝着探戈勾唇一笑。  
“你，要不要试试别的？”  
探戈愣了一下。  
在他愣神的当儿，巴散的脸凑了过来，一把将蒙圈的探戈拉过来抱在怀里，狠狠吻住了嘴唇。  
被巴散的举动吓蒙掉了的探戈无意识地张开了嘴，巴散的舌头硬是伸了进来，纠缠着对方不知如何反应的舌头，手臂扣住探戈的后脑勺将他压向自己让他无处可逃。  
大概过了一个世纪那么久，巴散才意犹未尽地放开了已经憋红了脸的探戈。  
“你……呼……想闷死我吗……”  
探戈连说话都变得断续起来。  
巴散依然把他困在自己怀里，居高临下地看着他。  
“如果我说是呢？”  
巴散邪魅一笑。

他们跌跌撞撞地走上二楼，几乎没能忍回到房间里，就在门前忘我地拥吻起来，四肢纠缠、双唇交叠、气息相融。  
他们重重跌到床上时，双方的衣服已经被扯得乱七八糟，巴散将探戈身上最后一件衣服扯下来丢到一边，一边低头和探戈激烈地唇齿交缠――两个年轻人都是谁也不肯输给谁的脾气。  
巴散从探戈的颈侧一路往下舔舐着，到锁骨时就像一只野狼找到了猎物般狠狠地咬上去，引得探戈痛呼出声，抓住了巴散肩头的衣衫。  
“你是属狼的吗？咬人不吭声的啊！”  
巴散没理会探戈，他的手滑过探戈腰间，微微眯了眯眼：  
“等会儿就会让你哭着求我停下。”  
探戈不甘示弱：  
“那就看你有没有这个本事了。”  
“哈……啊……”  
黑夜里传来了谁的喘息。


	3. 离去自深海的骑士（又名：星辰大海）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 叙一×星战，王子×骑士，BE

叙一很不幸，因为他曾经是一位落难的王子。  
但他同时又很幸运，因为曾经也有一位忠诚的战士勇敢地保护着他。  
那个令王子叙一永远铭记于心的战士的名字，叫做星战。

星战的年纪比叙一要小，叙一十岁时，八岁的星战被王室指定为叙一的专属骑士，从而来到他的身边。  
在国家发生叛乱之前，叙一和星战原本是志同道合的朋友，他们一起习武，一起狩猎。长大以后，二十岁的叙一和十八岁的星战，一起在寂静的夜晚躺在王宫外的大草地上仰望群星闪烁的星空，对着偶尔划过天际的流星，许下了相伴一生的愿望。  
“星战。”  
“怎么了，叙一殿下？”  
“你会一辈子都当我的骑士吗？”  
这个问题，星战已经听过了无数遍。  
他对答如流：“当然，守护叙一殿下是我毕生的职责。”  
叙一闻言笑了。  
“星战，能不能不再叫我殿下了？”  
“为什么？”星战问道。  
叙一鼓起勇气，他伸手握住星战的手：  
“因为，我喜欢星战，我不希望我们之间有任何隔阂。”  
星战明显愣住了。  
“你不用多想，因为我喜欢你这件事，只会有我们两个人知道。”  
“我以我的身份发誓，从今以后如果有谁想伤害星战，我绝不会放过他。”  
“我要让他知道，星战才能够配得上我。因为星战是我唯一的骑士，我，非他不可。”  
星战听了叙一的话，他刚才成熟的心灵也似乎被打动了。  
叙一摘下脖子里的项链，挂在星战的脖子上。  
“这是王室一脉相传的信物，你戴着它，就是王室的人，再以你的武力，没有人胆敢轻易冒犯你。”  
星战望着叙一的眼睛，那里有他望不到尽头的一片深海。  
他点了点头，任叙一接下来温柔缱绻地亲吻着他稚气未脱的脸颊。

后来，国内发生了叛乱。  
一支将军的部队与外敌势力勾结，大军一度攻破国门，直逼王城。  
紧急之下，以国王、王后还有大公主为首的王室成员仓皇外逃，不料被敌军乱刀杀死，国家被吞并，叙一靠着自身力量和星战的保护，在敌军小分队包围中杀出一条血路，从此退居山林。  
“星战，我想好了。”  
某个夜晚，叙一伫立在月光下，手中是一把镶嵌了王室标志的银蓝色长剑，泛着寒光，如同叙一眼中的目光，凛冽残酷。  
“我要把王位夺回来，报了父母亲和姐姐还有一众皇亲的亡国之仇。身为一个王子，我不能眼睁睁看着国家落入叛徒的手中。”  
“星战，你愿意协助我吗？”  
看着叙一坚毅的目光，星战缓缓地在他面前单膝跪下，右手放在左胸口心脏的位置，行了一个标准的骑士礼。  
“我愿一直追随您，我的殿下。”  
就这样，为了拯救国家，落难的王子和英勇的骑士，开始了长达八年云游四方的征程。  
星战就这样跟随着叙一，四处奔走，寻找到了那些流落民间沦为下人的皇亲，用王室的佩剑证明了自己的身份，并秘密征集了一支军队，星战作为骑士担任起训练军队的责任，叙一也亲自参与其中。有叙一这位王子作为领袖，被重新征召起来的士兵们士气高涨，团结一心，更有士兵说服了自己的家人，一同参与到这支军队中。  
国家现任统治者的腐败统治，更需要新的力量来替代，人民越发不满统治者的压迫和剥削，纷纷响应叙一和星战，有一众皇亲和饱受当年战火摧残力求推翻现代统治、拥戴当年落难的王子叙一为王的人民作为强有力的后盾，叙一更有信心能够一举攻破被占领的王城，直捣黄龙。  
军队日益壮大，形成了一支足以与统治者相抗衡的力量，由叙一和星战决定，在当年王城被攻破的日子，向王城进攻。  
有叙一和星战领导，士兵们势如破竹，一路攻下数个防御薄弱的城池，守卫的士兵也早就不满于统治者的压迫，纷纷倒戈成为叙一的军队。  
而到了王城，结果更令人出乎意料。  
守卫王城的是当年忠于国王的大将军，他见到叙一和星战时，即刻下令让所有的部下全部归属于叙一，一举攻向王城中心的城堡。  
而星战和叙一两人，在见到因为大军攻入城堡而惊恐万分的统治者后，星战上前将叙一的利剑架在统治者的脖子里，交给奉命上来的士兵押了下去。  
然后，大将军将代表着国王身份的金色皇冠戴在了叙一的头顶。  
叙一朝着星战笑了，而星战也微笑着看着他。  
他变成了他的王。  
他最敬爱的王。

继位后的叙一大刀阔斧地进行改革，成立训练军队的部门，调整生产恢复社会状态，将先前被关押在监狱中的无辜臣民全部释放，并对大臣进行了统一的考核与监察，确保上任的都忠于国家且具有政治才能。  
叙一没有忘记星战，他夺回王位不久，便立星战为王国的最高骑士，直属国王本人。  
这样的结果，星战应该会接受的吧。  
叙一这样想道。

入夜，王国恢复一片静谧。  
“星战，你觉得如何？”  
叙一问道。  
披着黑色绣金披风的星战意气风发，连年的战争也让他洗去了一身的稚气，变得沉稳而坚强，变成了叙一所喜欢的模样。  
“我觉得，能和您并肩作战，是我的荣幸。”  
“怎么又变得客气起来了。”叙一笑笑，“不是说好了我们之间没有任何隔阂吗？”  
星战犹豫着看向他。  
“星战，告诉我。”  
叙一注视着他让他无法退缩。  
星战终于开口说道：“有些事情，希望您能明白。为了王位后继有人，大臣们希望您早日立一位王妃，您的年纪也不小了，是时候寻找一位能够与您共度下半生的伴侣了。”  
叙一脸上温文尔雅的笑容消失了。  
“星战，可我喜欢的人，从来都只有你一个而已。”  
“您也知道我的身份，我们也并非异性，如果立我为王妃，您明白有什么后果。您此刻应该为国家考虑，而不是为了个人情感。”  
“星战，你不要再说了。”叙一打断他。  
“你认为，那时候我们只是年少匆忙间许下的约定，但我并不这样想。从你来到我身边，成为我的骑士的那一刻起，我就明白，这一生注定要和你有所牵绊。星战，你是我最重要的人，这一点在我心里从来都没有改变，而且也不会改变。你要知道，星战，我是喜欢你的。”  
星战沉默了片刻，随即开口说道：  
“叙一，我们已经不再是从前的我们了，你需要背负的，是整个国家的命运，而我背负的，就是守护你的使命，孰轻孰重，你应该分得清。”  
他话音刚落，就被叙一拉进怀里紧紧抱住。  
“星战，我需要你……我不能失去你。”  
“无论发生什么事情都不要离开我，好吗？算是我求你。”  
“我爱你，星战。”  
突如其来的告白令星战一怔。  
肩膀传来一阵湿凉，叙一的身体轻轻颤抖着。  
叙一，在哭泣。  
星战安抚着悲伤的叙一，看向他的眼睛，然后像叙一曾经做过的那样，星战轻轻吻上叙一颤抖的嘴唇。  
叙一微微睁大了眼睛，随后回应着星战主动而生涩的吻。  
在夜风中，两名青年相拥相吻着，带着无尽的悲伤和温存。  
靠在叙一的肩头，星战轻声说道：  
“知道吗，叙一。”  
“我陪在你身边，我希望看见的是你成为独当一面的强者，我一路陪伴着你，是希望你能够慢慢变得更强大，强大到不用依靠别人。”  
“现在你如愿变得强大了，我也不用再总是陪伴在你的身边。”  
“所以，叙一，成全我，也成全你自己，让我离开吧。”  
叙一闻言，已经知道他再也无法挽留星战。因为他知道，星战一旦下了决心，谁也没有办法将他拉回来。  
“这个东西，是你给我的，现在，我把它还给你，是时候物归原主了。”  
星战把脖子里的项链摘下来，重新戴回叙一的颈间。  
然后他放开叙一的手，慢慢地从他手心抽离。  
叙一知道自己不能阻止他，也没有再抓紧星战的手。  
“叙一，我应该走了。但你要记得。”  
“曾经有一个叫做星战的骑士，他一直忠诚地陪伴着你。”  
星战的背影悲伤却决绝。  
“我爱你，叙一。”  
这是星战离开时留下的最后一句话。

后来，这个国家的国王叙一，一直没有娶妻生子，直到他退位时把王位传给了最信任的大臣。  
有人说，国王叙一是为了等待他的心上人，才孑然一身，这一等就等了一辈子。  
也有人说，国王叙一本就打算将自己奉献给国家，从未有过儿女情长的想法。  
但也只有叙一自己明白。  
他为了一个他功成名就后便离去的骑士爱人，独身一生。  
他陪伴他赢得了国家，也赢得了他的心，他一走，却也带走了他的心。  
但叙一从未后悔过。  
因为，这值得他托付一生的想念。


	4. 风林火山

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 幻花×卧虎藏龙，妖王×人皇，HE

很久之前，世界分为人和妖两界。  
本来妖与人两不相干，两界领袖各司其职，直到这一代的妖王与人皇相继继位，两界的和平局势遭到打破。  
两界战争是由当代妖王幻花挑起的，开战时，大批妖界战士冲破人界与妖界之间横亘的大门，攻入人界。当代人皇卧虎藏龙紧急之下带领人界镇妖精英对妖界战士进行镇压，双方势均力敌，实力不相上下，战局一时陷入双方僵持的局面。  
“陛下，您真的要前去谈判？”  
面对部下的问题，卧虎藏龙显得格外坚定。  
“为了人界的安危，我只能亲自前往，和妖王进行谈判。我决心已定，不必再多言。”  
拒绝了部下想要护送自己前往妖界谈判，卧虎藏龙独自踏上去往妖界的道路。  
当他抵达妖界时，幻花等在人妖两界交界处的古亭中独自酌酒。见卧虎藏龙已到，幻花放下手中的酒杯，朝他抬起了下巴。  
“欢迎人皇卧虎藏龙陛下亲临我界。”  
卧虎藏龙起先还有些紧张，以为妖界领袖也长着一副凶神恶煞的面孔，眼前的妖王却长得十分清俊，还是个十八九岁的少年模样，但一想到自己和对方的年龄差距，卧虎藏龙又不得不提防几分。  
“怎么？陛下有点恐惧本王的身份？”  
幻花戏谑道。  
“妖王陛下，此行是想与您商谈，关于停止人界和妖界战争一事。我方派出大量镇妖师对妖界魔物镇压，但双方势均力敌，继续战争难保不会两败俱伤。如果您同意撤退妖界大军，那么我们也会解除被捕妖魔的封印，放回妖界。这样做对人界和妖界都有好处，您何不考虑一下？”  
卧虎藏龙的一段话是他来妖界之前就打好了腹稿的，他尽量将人皇的架子放下一些，来同眼前这位不可貌相的妖王对战事进行商榷。  
幻花若有所思，他抿了一口酒，看向卧虎藏龙的脸，心里有了答案。  
“要我撤兵，不是不可以，但本王有一个条件，不知道卧虎藏龙陛下是否能答应。”  
“请讲，本皇一定尽力做到，只要您同意撤出在人界的军队。”  
幻花打量了一眼卧虎藏龙，嘴角勾起一个意味深长的笑容。  
“为了促进人界与妖界的交流，卧虎藏龙陛下有没有兴趣考虑两界和亲一事？”  
“此事恕本皇无法答应，因为本皇并没有女性血亲，如果您有意向纳一位王妃，可以亲自到人界去寻花问柳一番，以您的相貌，在人界会很受欢迎。”卧虎藏龙老老实实说道。  
“您说可以任本王亲自挑选？”  
“是这个意思。”  
“那好。”幻花将杯中的酒一饮而尽，袖子一扬指向卧虎藏龙。  
“那本王就选择你。”  
卧虎藏龙怀疑自己的耳朵出了问题。  
“幻花陛下可是认真的？”  
“你质疑本王的决定？”幻花一挑眉，眼神骤然变得凌厉起来，让卧虎藏龙不禁浑身一颤。  
“本王的意中人，就是卧虎藏龙陛下，别无他人。”  
“但……”卧虎藏龙结巴起来，“幻花陛下可有考虑过两界是否会有流言蜚语？”  
“流言蜚语？不存在的。”幻花手一拍，“有人胆敢公开质疑本王，只有一死！”  
说到这里卧虎藏龙也没办法反驳了。  
“我问你，你可否愿意真心面对本王？”  
卧虎藏龙不得不承认，刚见到这个妖王的时候他的确有些心动，因为妖王的模样是绝世难见的精致出众，但他没想到幻花温顺的外表下有如此霸道强势的本质。  
“呃……”  
“愿不愿意？”  
幻花步步紧逼。  
这根本就是逼婚啊！  
卧虎藏龙内心咆哮着。  
但为了整个人界，卧虎藏龙还是硬着头皮应允下来。  
他看到妖王深邃的眼中露出了喜悦的神情。

正僵持的人界和妖界战士们，忽然收到一个震惊两界的消息。  
人界人皇卧虎藏龙，为了两界和平，亲自与妖界妖王幻花和亲，至于以身相许这种说法，还是后来传开来的。  
于是双方得以休战，有些重臣有幸亲眼目睹了人界人皇卧虎藏龙和妖界妖王幻花的和亲现场。  
一身黑衣显得气势凌人的人皇在一众部下和侍女的陪伴下来到两界交界的地方，被樱花点缀得仙气飘飘的妖王居然是接亲的那一方，跟随卧虎藏龙打拼了十多年的部下们都惊掉了下巴。  
在他们眼里威严高大的人皇，到了不过像是一名少年的妖王面前，居然露出了难为情的神色。  
而妖王幻花当即将人皇卧虎藏龙拉进怀里刻下的一个吻，成了两界经久不衰的热点话题。  
妖界战士收到指令撤退，参加他们伟大的妖王与身为人界最高领袖的妖王妃的结婚典礼。  
“和本王在一起，你后悔吗？”  
在妖界最高处的山顶上，俯瞰着整个妖界的山河大川，怀里拥着自己心爱的人，幻花轻轻地问卧虎藏龙。  
卧虎藏龙则是微笑着。  
“不后悔，我的王。”

从此之后，人界和妖界再无战争与叛乱发生。


	5. 星降之夜的冰上幻影（又名：多情种）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 星降之夜×小蜘蛛，天鹅化形成人×蜘蛛精化形成人，BE

星降独自坐在他栖息的湖边，望着漆黑的夜空中满天的星辰。他独自忍受着多年以来的寂寞，不能去到人间寻找他心仪的伴侣，因为星降并非真正的人类。  
就在不久之前，他刚刚褪去那一身与生俱来的紫黑色羽毛，换来一身纯净的雪白，还有幻化成人的珍贵机会。他作为一只具有灵性和人类智慧的天鹅，必须在经历多年的风尘掩埋和历练中，得以变成人的模样。  
星降幻化成人后是个二十多岁的青年，相貌俊美得不似常人，也许因为他本就是一只妖。许多的天鹅艳羡他的美貌，更加努力地磨练自己试图有一天也拥有那样的外貌。  
星降对此并不在意，他常常身着点缀着羽毛的白色羽衣，在夜晚的冰上，独自翩翩起舞，身姿曼妙，举手投足间却是不为人知的悲伤意味。  
某个夜晚，他注意到了湖边的一个身影。  
是个二十岁左右的少年，一身黑衣上还有着网状的白色花纹，干净得一尘不染。他在星降离开冰上后，就滑到了结冰的湖面上。  
星降凭着多年的经验，识出了少年的身份。  
少年也不是人类，是一只蜘蛛精，和星降一样刚刚得以化身成人的小蜘蛛精。

接下来的每个夜晚，星降都守候在湖边，看着小蜘蛛在冰上自由地舞蹈，动作灵巧活泼得不像一只蜘蛛，而像个精通音韵与舞步的人类。  
只是这一次，星降清楚地看到了小蜘蛛转向他时那个胜利而自信的微笑，以及那个他还没来得及弄清楚到底是什么意思的手势。  
星降来不及再考虑，身体比大脑反应得更快，他不顾一切地向前滑去，将那只化成人形的小黑蜘蛛紧紧拥在怀里。  
星降总是在不断完善自我，但有一天，他却也开始对自身感到了倦怠。他依旧在冰上跳着只有他自己最熟悉的舞步，但总是觉得与变成人之前相比，他欠缺了什么。他令人艳羡的外貌和独一无二的舞姿，却无法让自身感到震撼。这样的精神倦怠，对于星降而言，他需要一些新的动力。  
然后，他见到了小蜘蛛。  
即使小蜘蛛并没有他那样耀眼，那一身黑色，似乎还代表着黑暗的本质。  
如果真要说小蜘蛛有什么地方能够让星降动心的话，那就是纯粹。  
不管小蜘蛛的眼神还是演绎都透着一种与生俱来的纯粹与灵动，如同释放自我而沉溺其间般，完美地将自己融入其中，那是一种独有的无可名状的魅力，让星降陷入其中。  
小蜘蛛有些懵，他愣愣地看着他。  
“我知道你的名字，小蜘蛛。”  
星降说道。  
“我，很喜欢你。”  
小蜘蛛还是没有反应过来，作为一只刚化身成人的蜘蛛精，他生平第一次被如此深情地表白，而且还是被一个相貌如此漂亮的青年。  
“你不用怕，我，也不是人类。”  
“我和你一样，都是妖，只是外貌变成了人而已。”  
小蜘蛛明白了星降话中的意思，他回抱住眼前同为妖变成人的星降，默许了他。  
只是这时候，小蜘蛛还不知道，星降的原形，是他们一族的天敌，而不是蜘蛛。  
此后的夜晚，星降领着小蜘蛛，两只化身成人的妖在冰上交替旋转着，对舞着，星降的姿态优美高雅得如同他本来的天鹅身份，小蜘蛛的一举一动则充满了活泼与俏皮的味道。  
他们是彼此最欣赏的舞者。  
在星降温柔的眼神中，小蜘蛛第一次感受到了被爱着的幸福。  
只是这样的日子并没有持续太久。  
一个满月之夜，小蜘蛛发现，一直陪伴在自己身边的星降，不见了。  
瞒着小蜘蛛的星降，独自站在能够看到一轮满月的山顶上，脚下，是自己栖息的湖。  
即使一直陪伴在小蜘蛛的身边，星降还有一件事情没有告诉小蜘蛛。  
星降和小蜘蛛不一样，每一次满月之夜，第一次变成人的天鹅，都会变回原来的模样，如果他们能抵抗来自月光的威胁，再变成人类的模样，就能渡过他们最后一次大劫，然后真正变成人，同时也会失去他们身为妖所拥有的漫长而坚韧的生命。  
而这意味着他将不能再永远陪伴在小蜘蛛的身边，星降更害怕，小蜘蛛看到他的原形后会生出本能的恐惧。  
但他也希望，小蜘蛛能够因此离开他。  
月亮升起来了，星降闭上眼睛，感觉到自己正在一点一点地变回原来天鹅的样子。  
当他重新睁开眼睛时，月光下的影子已经变成了一只天鹅的轮廓，修长的脖子，雪白而宽大的羽翼，星降展开双翼，向着湖面上飞去。  
终于意识到星降会去哪里的小蜘蛛后知后觉地赶到了湖边，看到的却不是他熟悉的那个拥有绝世美貌和无双舞姿的星降。  
一只浑身雪白的天鹅正降落在结冰的湖面上，而那只天鹅看向他的一刹那，小蜘蛛明白了这是谁。  
绝对错不了，那样的眼神，他只见过星降那样看着他。  
星降居然是天鹅，所有妖中最高贵的种族，也是身为昆虫类妖精的小蜘蛛的天敌，鸟类。  
小蜘蛛回想起星降和他在一起的日子，星降温暖的怀抱、温柔的眼神、深情的亲吻，全然不能让他相信星降是自己的天敌。  
“小蜘蛛……”  
天鹅居然开口说道。  
“对不起，我骗了你。”  
小蜘蛛看到白天鹅的眼中居然有晶莹的泪水滑落。  
他鬼使神差地走过去，伸出手，换来白天鹅用它的翅膀将小蜘蛛包围住。  
“星降……为什么要道歉？”  
小蜘蛛看到白天鹅的泪水，心中一阵剧痛。  
“小蜘蛛，我本是你的天敌……可是，我爱上了你。”  
“但是，我相信，星降的爱不是假的。”  
“星降你那样对我，我不相信这是我的天敌做出来的。”  
“但是小蜘蛛，你必须相信。”  
白天鹅说道。  
“过了今晚，我渡过了大劫，就会变成真正的人类。我就不能再一直陪伴你了。”  
“我们也会有，我也可以变成人类。”  
“但是，我不希望小蜘蛛拥有人类的生命，做一只妖，对你来说，不是最幸福的吗？”  
小蜘蛛抱着白天鹅的脖子，他带着哭腔说道：  
“我的幸福，是和星降在一起啊！我爱的是星降啊！”  
白天鹅的动作僵硬了，它微微松开了包裹住小蜘蛛身体的翅膀。  
“如果星降不能陪伴在我身边，我倒宁愿不要这无限的生命。”小蜘蛛说着，他的眼眶已经红了。  
“我不想失去星降……”  
小蜘蛛的话戛然而止，白天鹅红色的喙贴上了他的嘴唇。  
就好像是，星降在人的模样时，宠溺而温柔地吻着小蜘蛛。  
小蜘蛛沉浸在悲伤中，而白天鹅在给了小蜘蛛一个并不算吻只能是嘴唇和喙的触碰之后，展开翅膀，向着漆黑的苍穹飞去。  
小蜘蛛再睁开眼睛时，身边已经没有了白天鹅的身影。  
“我爱你，小蜘蛛。”  
这是白天鹅留下的最后一句话。

从此以后，月夜下的冰上，只有一只化身成人的黑色蜘蛛精，而已不见了那只美丽的白天鹅与美少年的身影。  
――这是我们短暂的相逢，相知，到相爱。  
――我们之间没有太多的缠绵细语，有的只是以舞蹈来交流，表达心中的情意。  
――如今你已离去，只留我独自沉醉在美好的梦境中，以为你还在我的左右。  
――梦醒后，我内心的痛，只有那吹过的风明白。  
――此生，只有我在做多情种。


	6. 一锅乱炖的故事①

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 全CP，晴明＆卧虎藏龙，叙一＆星战，九仙＆白星，巴散＆探戈，走疯＆小牛仔，星降＆小蜘蛛，流浪者之歌＆大路，罗密欧＆卓别林，歌剧魅影＆舞姬，天地安魂＆CaT，巴圣＆跳跃音符，天鹅湖＆驯龙

晴明最近有点发愁。  
明明身为阴阳师的他应该受到万人追捧，但最近被他的弟弟们纠缠得脑子都要爆炸了。  
说是弟弟其实就是收服的两只会变成人的式神而已，号称走疯兄弟。一样的大背头，一样的马甲，只是一个叫紫疯，一个叫白疯。  
这对兄弟俩平时一副全天下老子最拽的样子，直到他们见到晴明的老友驯龙家的一对兄弟俩。一样的牛仔帽，一样浓浓的西域风，笑起来一样讨人喜欢的小虎牙，就是小牛仔和星际牛仔，是驯龙云游四方时带回来的两个小家伙。  
“驯龙，我跟你说，我的弟弟们好像对你的弟弟们有意思。”  
有一天晴明和驯龙联手封印了一只作恶多端的龙形怪兽之后，他们在路边的馆子里喝起了酒。  
“紫疯和白疯？”驯龙转过脑袋。  
“对啊，盯着人家不放，可是又不愿意说喜欢人家，非要我出面。”  
驯龙噗嗤一笑：“你当年不就是这样子吗？我都等了好久，结果你一个字没说。”  
晴明苦着脸：“说是这么说，但是紫疯和白疯他们走疯兄弟的的称号不是白说的，快把我缠得疯掉了。”  
“堂堂阴阳师会被弟弟的暗恋情结所困扰？这真不像你啊，晴明。”  
“你有什么办法让你家那两个对紫疯和白疯稍微上心一下吗？”  
“这顿酒钱你请，我就帮你想想办法。”驯龙笑嘻嘻地看着他。  
晴明顿了顿，幽幽地叹了口气。  
“好吧。”  
他之前认识的那个害羞天真又勇敢睿智的小驯龙师哪去了？  
真的是岁月无情啊。

“哥你回来啦！”  
驯龙一回家，戴着小红领巾的小牛仔就扑到他的身上抱着他不撒手。  
“能不能像你弟弟那样成熟点？”驯龙拍拍他的帽子，“一天到晚穿成这副样子我已经没说你什么，随你去了。”  
“总比花衬衫和牛仔裤好吧。”小牛仔不满。  
星际牛仔不乐意了：“你说什么？”  
眼看两个半大孩子又要拌嘴，驯龙觉得自己有点偏头痛。  
“你俩也不小了，别成天吵吵闹闹的，看看你们晴明哥哥家的那对兄弟，跟你们就不是一个画风的好吗？”  
“我们还小嘛，对不对？”  
小牛仔和星际牛仔同时点点头。  
驯龙哭笑不得。  
他家的弟弟还真是情商低到捉鸡。  
“改天带你们去晴明哥哥家吧，你们好久没去了。”  
“哥哥最好了！”

而此刻两位哥哥的心情都是崩溃的。  
晴明和驯龙眼睁睁地看着走疯二人组和牛仔二人组为了一只蛋糕到底要怎么分成四份闹得不可开交。  
“当然是竖着切啊！”走疯二人组异口同声。  
“不对，横着切！”牛仔二人组不甘示弱。  
“横着切大小能一样吗？”  
“竖着切大小就能一样了吗？”  
“听我们的！”  
“为什么要听你们的？听我们的！”  
“哥，谁说得对？”  
两对双胞胎齐齐看向晴明和驯龙。  
晴明和驯龙深知自己家的弟弟们都是一点就着的火药桶。  
晴明沉默了一会儿，拉着一头雾水的驯龙转身就走。  
“你们等会儿，我们去给你们再买三个一模一样的。”  
于是乎两对双胞胎在晴明又买了三个一样的蛋糕之后终于休战。  
“晴明哥哥真的太好了。”  
小牛仔吃得满嘴都是奶油。  
紫疯看不下去了，果断抽了一张餐巾纸帮小牛仔擦干净，白疯看见了，也往星际牛仔的脸上抹了点奶油然后用纸擦掉。  
星际牛仔&晴明&驯龙：？？？？？？  
“那是。”紫疯一脸骄傲。  
白疯不高兴了：“那是我哥！”  
紫疯看着他：“我是你哥谢谢。”  
小牛仔&星际牛仔&驯龙&晴明：？？？？？？  
白疯转一转眼珠子，拉过星际牛仔在他脸上吧唧亲了一下。  
驯龙的内心是崩溃的。  
――你对我弟弟做了什么？！  
晴明一脸恨铁不成钢。  
――我的弟啊你在做什么你知道吗？！  
星际牛仔一脸懵逼。  
紫疯不屑地看了白疯一眼，拉过同样一脸懵逼的小牛仔，捧着他的脸颊深深地吻下去。  
请注意是嘴唇不是脸。  
在场围观群众通通倒吸一口凉气。  
紫疯对着小牛仔不由分说就是一个法式深吻，等到紫疯放开小牛仔的时候，小牛仔已经憋得一脸通红。  
然后小牛仔和星际牛仔不约而同地扑进驯龙的怀里。  
“驯龙哥，他欺负我！”  
走疯二人组：？？？？？？  
晴明在一旁唉声叹气。  
卧虎藏龙阴沉着脸听完驯龙讲完全过程之后，立马拔剑准备走人。  
星战和大路见势不好立刻出手拉住他。  
“哥！冲动是魔鬼啊！”  
驯龙一嗓子把白星、CaT和小蜘蛛全招来了。  
“你们数数，这都几个了？”  
卧虎藏龙眼神幽怨。  
“哈？”一群人不明所以。  
“你们自己想想，对面晴明家的一群几乎一人一个拐跑了我们家的。叙一拐跑了星战，九仙拐跑了白星，歌魅拐跑了舞姬，晴明拐跑了驯龙，巴散拐跑了探戈，天地安魂拐跑了CaT，星降拐跑了小蜘蛛，流歌拐跑了大路，巴圣拐跑了跳跃音符。九个了！我们家的被拐跑了九个！”卧虎藏龙一脸悲愤欲绝，“你们知道吗？！”  
“大哥，是十个。”星战小声提醒他。  
“你也被幻花哥哥拐跑了。”大路说道。  
“而且大哥你要是再不看紧一点的话，两个卓别林弟弟也快被两个小罗密欧哥哥拐走了。”白星补刀。  
“他们我已经不管了！我一定要给小牛仔他们讨个公道！”  
卧虎藏龙抱着他的宝贝剑，看着不仅人被拐跑脑子也被拐跑的一群弟弟们，转头就走。  
“大哥！”  
“我都怎么教你们的？”晴明的眉毛都要拧成一团了。  
“你是这么教我们的啊！”走疯二人组理所当然。  
“晴明大哥，你也不看看，藏龙大哥家还剩多少个了？”巴圣问道。  
“就是啊，我们干得多好。”巴散跟着他点点头，“给咱们家多争了点光不是吗？”  
“你们告诉我这算哪门子的争光？”万年地崩山摧也不改脸色的晴明觉得自己处于崩溃边缘。  
“卧虎藏龙家有多少个还是没成年的孩子你们就出手了！我怎么教你们的？”  
“大哥你还说我们，你自己不也是把驯龙哥哥拐回来了吗？”流歌不服气，“驯龙哥哥也就十七岁啊！”  
晴明愣了一下，但还是反驳道：  
“可还是改变不了你们把未成年孩子带回家的事实啊？”  
“因为看大哥这么做了我们也就这么做了啊！模仿而已！”  
叙一一句话彻底堵住了晴明。  
――敢情这还是我的锅吗？  
晴明难以置信。  
“叙一哥哥说得对啊！”两个小罗密欧一起点头。  
晴明无言以对。  
看着窗外忽然出现卧虎藏龙抱着剑朝这边狂奔而来的身影，幻花一声不吭。  
“晴明！”  
柚子们被忽然撞开门冲进来的卧虎藏龙吓了一大跳，晴明条件反射把弟弟们都护在身后，差点一张道符甩出去。  
“哟，藏龙大哥！”  
幻花从高脚凳上跳下来若无其事地冲着他打了个招呼。  
“大老远就看见你了！”  
“那幻花你为什么不早说啊？”  
晴明感到深深深深的无爱。  
“晴明。”卧虎藏龙忽然把他手里的剑往晴明手里一塞。  
晴明一脸懵逼。  
“我的剑就送你当防身武器了。”卧虎藏龙说道，“我有个请求，让你的弟弟们别再对我弟弟们下手了，他们只是孩子！”  
晴明顿时明白了什么。  
“你还不是把幻花拐跑了！”巴散抗议。  
“巴散哥你搞错了。”幻花淡定地走过去站在卧虎藏龙身边。  
“是我拐跑他的。”  
“你还好意思说。当初你带着藏龙哥私奔，晴明哥气得不行，一天到晚画符一副要诅咒你的样子，因为你把晴明哥的心上人给拐走了。”巴圣撇撇嘴。  
“啊？”幻花故作吃惊看着晴明和卧虎藏龙。  
“原来是这样的嘛？”  
“晴明！”  
驯龙冲了进来指着晴明的鼻子。  
“原来当初是藏龙大哥和幻花跑了你才跟我表白的对不对！”  
于是三位当事人的表情都十分精彩。  
晴明还是一脸懵逼，卧虎藏龙一脸“算我求你了”的表情，驯龙脸都涨红了。  
妥妥的修罗场。  
柚子们就看着卧虎藏龙和驯龙身后又出现了一群天天。  
情商最高的巴散二话不说就把探戈拉了出去。  
其他柚子也（被）如法炮制，CaT拉着天地安魂的手就往外跑，舞姬扑进歌魅怀里不撒手只能由一脸无奈的歌魅把他抱出去，两个小罗密欧拉着两个小卓别林，巴圣和流歌分别拖着跳跃音符和大路出了门，最贤惠最温柔的叙一和九仙分别拉住星战和白星说这里不安全我们走吧，只有星降和小蜘蛛是你情我愿手拉着手甜甜蜜蜜走出去的。  
然后只剩下走疯二人组和牛仔二人组以及修罗场四人。  
“你们还不走？都给你们机会了。”  
卧虎藏龙沉声说道。  
紫疯和白疯一脸恍然大悟，拉着小牛仔和星际牛仔也一溜烟跑没影了。  
“好了，就剩我们四个了。”  
“晴明。”驯龙深吸一口气，“我们就干脆把话说清楚吧。”  
“我喜欢的是你哥没错，但你哥和幻花跑了我也很无奈啊？”  
驯龙深吸一口气，拉过卧虎藏龙。  
“那当着幻花的面，你到底选谁？”  
你们以为晴明会犹豫吗？  
当然。

 

 

 

不是了。  
晴明立刻把卧虎藏龙拉过来。  
“那嫂子就归我了？”幻花笑吟吟的。  
“嗯，你的人了。”晴明沉声说道。  
是的就是这么和谐。  
有句话怎么说的来着？  
好吃不过饺子，好玩不过嫂子。（bushi）  
但是这样才符合卧虎藏龙的弟弟们都是被晴明的弟弟们拐跑的设定是不是啊？  
虽然驯龙看上去很不情愿，但幻花还是把他交给了（？）天鹅湖。  
至于幻花本人？他表示自己只要和春来小仙男还有语之翼相亲相爱日常兄弟情就够了。  
哦，还有一点。  
卧虎藏龙还是没有为自己的牛仔弟弟们讨回公道。


	7. 一锅乱炖的故事②

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 全CP，晴明＆卧虎藏龙，叙一＆星战，九仙＆白星，巴散＆探戈，走疯＆小牛仔，星降＆小蜘蛛，流浪者之歌＆大路，罗密欧＆卓别林，歌剧魅影＆舞姬，天地安魂＆CaT，巴圣＆跳跃音符，天鹅湖＆驯龙

“探戈！出去打网球吗？”  
CaT扛着一副球拍手里掂量着一个球。  
探戈看都没看他一眼：“不了，我和巴散约了去跳舞。”  
“哦？你俩还能跳什么舞？”CaT来了兴趣。  
探戈正想翻个白眼，舞姬拿了个面具从房间里一蹦一跳地出来就往门外去。  
“舞姬你又干什么去？”  
“找魅影哥哥演歌剧玩儿啊。”  
舞姬头也不回。  
“顺便说一下，星战听叙一弹钢琴去了，白星被九仙带出去旅游了，巴圣拉着跳跃音符吃冰淇淋去了。”卧虎藏龙背着一把剑也往门外走。  
“那小牛仔呢？”CaT问道。  
“跟走疯玩斗牛士去了。”  
“大路哥呢？”  
“跟流歌浪迹天涯啊！”卧虎藏龙理所当然。  
看着卧虎藏龙背着一把剑就知道他要跟晴明出去捉鬼的CaT想了想，还是背着球拍走了。  
他只能去找天地安魂了。  
“幻花哥！”  
CaT走进他们家院子的时候看见幻花正拿着个喷壶在花丛中跑来跑去，打了个招呼。  
幻花忙乎得头都晕了，他感觉冬天还没过上几天春天就来了，院子里的花花草草要么是有虫子要么是长了杂草，也没来得及回答CaT，他正盘算着要跟家里头的小仙男春来好好谈谈，别让他那么早就把春天给招来了。  
CaT顿时觉得自己连花花草草都不如了，闷声不吭地继续往里走，连罗密欧兄弟俩跟他打招呼也没回答。  
罗密欧弟弟问罗密欧哥哥：  
“CaT哥怎么了？”  
罗密欧哥哥摇头表示不懂他的心思。  
然后他们就手拉着手去对门家找卓别林兄弟俩了。  
推门进去后的CaT发现柚子们的家里一团糟，而且空无一人。  
想想最近连天地安魂都开始莫名其妙地跳一些奇奇怪怪的舞，CaT简直没办法想象所有柚子们都在家里集体尬舞的迷之场景。  
“哦哟，CaT哥你来啦。”  
天鹅湖噔噔噔跑下楼。  
“驯龙在你那里吗？”  
“在啊，你找他干什么？”  
“我的哥哥弟弟们都跟着你的大哥们出去鬼混了，没人陪我打网球，你天地安魂哥哥呢？”  
“哦！”天鹅湖转了转眼睛，“他好像跟巴散哥出去跳舞了！”  
CaT的眼角抽了抽。  
“驯龙在屋子里打游戏，一时半会儿没法停，你先去找叙一哥听他弹会儿琴，星战哥哥据说听得耳朵都要起茧了。”  
于是乎CaT混混沌沌地到了叙一和星战那里。  
起初他看见自己的哥哥歪倒在沙发上睡得口水都流出来的熊样还不相信，他就坚持坐在那里看叙一陶醉在自己的世界里。  
然后捉鬼归来的晴明带卧虎藏龙回家蹭饭时看见自己的弟弟们对着沙发上睡得正香的CaT和星战束手无策。  
“叙一你是不是又给他们弹什么催眠曲了？”  
晴明问道。  
“没有啊。”叙一摊手。  
“还是肖邦叙事曲第一号啊。”  
晴明和天地安魂叹了口气。  
歌剧魅影默默把面具戴在脸上。  
幻花和星降互相看了一眼心领神会。  
巴散耸了耸肩，走疯翻了个白眼。  
天鹅湖和罗密欧兄弟还有巴圣跟春来抱着零食旁观。  
叙一一脸懵逼：我做错了什么？  
后来还是卧虎藏龙喊了小蜘蛛跟舞姬还有卓别林兄弟过来把星战和CaT抬了回去。  
晴明在卧虎藏龙一家人回去之后语重心长地对叙一说：  
“你的兴趣爱好不错，就是曲子该换换了。”  
后来为了弥补CaT被群众冷落的事实，两家人浩浩荡荡出门陪着CaT打网球。  
结果哥哥们有各种各样的理由不拿球拍。  
晴明表示设个结界就可以把他的球弹开；卧虎藏龙表示可以用剑把球打回去；叙一表示他只对弹琴很感兴趣……  
“Stop！”  
忍无可忍的CaT打断他们。  
“你们可以不打球但是请尊重一下我！”  
叙一表示在我弹琴的时候你有尊重我吗？  
CaT没话说了。  
“呐，哥。”舞姬拍拍他的肩膀，“我劝你还是换个兴趣吧，你这运动量太大了，魅影哥哥前些日子刚扭了脚完全不想动。”  
“那你还找他演歌剧？？”  
“他看我跳舞啊！”  
“兄弟，巴散嫌你这运动量太小了，他刚跟我说他马上去买辆跑车带我们去公路上飙车。”  
探戈补了一刀。  
CaT捂住心口。  
“走疯哥哥说斗牛更有趣喔。”  
小牛仔过来了。  
“弟弟啊，别打网球了，跟我们出去捉捉鬼打打怪什么的历练历练。”卧虎藏龙道，“晴明说以你的技术绝对一击必中，这样他就不用再把道符甩来甩去啦，他做一张道符很费力气的。”  
………………………  
今天的CaT也很烦恼呢。


End file.
